The End
by Mutare Electri
Summary: Sure, he always wanted it to end. But not like this. Never like this... Character Death


**If anyone recognizes this, it's because it was on my old profile. I just wanted to move it onto this one instead, so I deleted it and am now re-posting it. I'm not copying anyone, only myself. Haha.**

**Disclaimer!: I own NOTHING. Except a crappy computer.**

Dib stared at the greyish-wall of his bedroom from his position on his bed. It was covered in posters of all sorts of paranormal memorabilia, UFO's, Bigfoot, Nessie, chupacabras, vampires, ghosts. You name it, it was there. He had once taken pride in his collection, if only for himself. No one else cared about his interests. Anyone else that came into his room would have called him obsessed, not that anyone ever _did_ come into his room. He had no friends, and his family didn't seem interested in him at all. But he didn't care. He had his posters and his reasearch, and he had been proud of it. It had been his life. But now he stared at it through listless eyes, wondering why he had put so much effort into it. Why had he wasted his childhood on this shit? Why had he cared? He had dedicated his life to exposing the paranormal. It had mattered to him once. Why? Maybe because it was out of the ordinary. It deviated from the everyday life that suffocated everyone in it's repetitive grip. It made him feel like he was touching part of something that no one else saw or gave any thought to. While the rest of the world fought and warred and eventually destroyed itself, the paranormal always survived. It was always there, beneath the radar. Perpetual. It never died. At least, it wasn't supposed to.

But _he_ did.

Dib suddenly shot up from the bed and stormed to the wall, blinded by sudden rage he didn't even try to restrain. He reached out with his pale hands and grabbed the posters, tearing them off the wall. He threw them to the floor, only to reach back up for more. He didn't want them anymore. He was sick of looking at them. They were liars. All of them. The paranormal had an end, just like everything else in this God-forsaken world. He hated it. They had lied to him since he was a child, giving him sanctuary, somewhere to hide while the rest of the world spun out of control. Sure, it would always be there as an outlet! Of course he was always welcome there! This was a special place. A place to get your mind away from other things. Like reality, maybe?

He let out a furious roar, tears streaming unnoticed down his face as he grabbed the smaller figurienes and statues off his selves and threw them down with the rest of his collection. There was something satisfying about the sound of the fragile objects shattering into a million microscopic pieces against the floor. He was ending them. It wasn't eternal, he was ending it now, as we speak. It had an end. Everything had a conclusion. He was proving that.

But why did it _have_ to? Why _couldn't_ it last forever? Would it be too easy, if nothing changed? If everything stayed the same, would it defy some kind of law? If everything had to end, why didn't it end the way you wanted? Why couldn't it be finished the way you imagined it to? He howled in rage, knocking his computer to the floor. _He_ should have been the one to do it. It should have been the way he'd imagined from the beginning. It should have been self rightous and glorious and fair. It should have been at _his_ hand, giving him a chance to prove himself and get the respect he so deserved. It should have been because of _him_.

Not because of some stupid car.

His fit was over just as soon as it had come. He was standing in the middle of his room, which looked like a tornado had gone through it. He wasn't looking at it, however. He had his golden eyes closed tightly behind his circular framed glasses, fists clenched at his sides. He was shivering slightly, biting his pale lip. No, he wouldn't think about it. He wouldn't. But the harder he tried to push it out of his mind, the more forcefully it fought back.

_Mis-matched eyes, one light violet-blue and one pupil-less maroon, stared up at him from the ground. They were wide in confusion and pain, as if they couldn't comprehend what had just happened, or if they just couldn't remember. All he could do was stare back in shock with his mouth hanging open, not sure how to respond even if he could. The eyes blinked, confusion and fear taking over as the prime emotions. Dark green blood ran from his mouth as he slowly opened it to speak._

_"Dib...?"_

_Then they dulled and closed half-way. His bruised and scratched head hit the pavement, face in a puddle of his own blood._

"No!" He gripped his black hair and pulled, ripping some of it out by the roots. His knees buckled and he collapsed on the floor. No, it shouldn't have happened like that! That wasn't how it was supposed to go! Zim was supposed to be laughing. He was supposed to be cackling in front of everyone as they watched the end of their world draw near. Then he was supposed to leap in and heroicly save the day. He was supposed to battle his enemy in a last epic struggle for the planet. He was supposed to win and be dubbed the savior of Earth, and then everyone would take back all the rumors and stupid labels they had pinned on him. He was supposed to make Zim die a fair and honorable death, making it quick and painless.

Not bleeding to death in the middle of the street, confused and scared while Dib just stood above him, watching hopelessly with his mouth hanging open like an idiot. Where was the honor in that? Enemies or not, they had known eachother for a long time. They had been through a lot together. Dispite all the crap he had been put through and all the things he had to put up with because of that tiny little green freak, he knew that he deserved better than that. He was the best enemy he had ever had, after all. Even as he thought about it now, he wondered if that was even an appropriate title anymore. Zim had seemed like nothing but an arch enemy then, but thinking back... he had been more than that. They had formed a sort of bond. They had been the only people who had given eachother any attention. They had both given eachother purpose. If either one of them felt like giving up, the other would magically appear and keep them going. That was how it went. Now that Zim was gone, who did Dib have to fight? And what did he have to fight for? The Earth wasn't in danger anymore... but why did Dib feel like he had lost something? Deep down he knew why. He had lost more than an enemy.

He had lost a friend.


End file.
